Sweet Tea
by ItalyxTheWorld
Summary: In which England and Italy get to know each other in a broom closet. Surprise ending


**Erm so yeah.. 3rd story. not sure where it came from sooo yeah.. thanks for reading!**

* * *

Italy Sat Half listening to The meeting going on around him, The usal bickering going on around him. His eyes were focased rather intently on a certain nation. He Blinked as an idea came to him, a small smiled forming on his face as he scribbled a note and got up to cross the room.

England was Busy Shouting rude things at France when he noticed a small aburn haired Italian Slip over and place a note neatly on his paper work before slipping out of the room. Curious about it the former Empire walked over picking it up scanning it quickly

_"England! Please meet in the third room to your right as you leave the main hall I have Something important to talk to you about Ve~ "_

He tilted his head wondering why the cheerful man would want to speak to him. Wasn't He always with Germany?

_'What if this is an ambush..we aren't on great terms._'

England Looked across the room seeing the German nation Yelling at the top of his lungs trying to bring order to the meeting..and failing at that.

_'Maybe not if hes still here.. What the Bloody Hell Could that pasta loving idiot want with me alone.. isnt he afraid of me?'_

_"Hmph"_ he said quietly turning to walked out of the meeting room

_1..._

_2.._

_3.._

He opened the door reveling, much to his suprise, a broom closet. In the middle of the room stood the italian nation. His tan skin was tinted with a light pink blush 'Is he Ill?' england thought to himself. and he was holding his small white flag waving _"C-Ciao_"

The normally cheerful man said softly Englishman approached the brunette calmly, Closing the door behind him and having absolutely no idea why he was singled out. _"Yes, Feliciano? What is it?"_ He asked politely, stopping a few feet from the other.

The Italian looked away and began to fidget nervously as his curl twitched._ "Um... I like you... I just w-wanted you to know."_ He forced out.

Feli was never really that great at talking to Arthur. Arthur blinked twice, somewhat surprised by the answer the Italian had given. "_W-What.?"_ He asked feeling as if he hadnt heard the man correctly. Italy looked crestfallen as he mumbled

_"I like you"_

quietly looking away from him. The british mans eyes searched the italian for signs that showed he was lieing. There weren't any.._'He..Like..ME?_' He thought dumbfound. He couldn't Help but notice the gentle curves in the italians trembling body.. the way his honey brown eyes held the pout that was currently formed on his lips. Italy was cute. And he liked him. That was all it took.

_"Well, I don't mind."_

The blonde said, allowing a small, reassuring smile to pass over his lips The shaky brunette blushed faintly and looked up at Arthur, shocked by the Briton's answer. _"R-Really?"_ He asked in his stunned state. He continued to fidget in order to calm his nerves. Arthur chuckled dryly, amused by the nervous behaviour of the other personification. _"Yes, really." _Arthur replied, not being one to lie to another, especially not someone such as Feliciano.

Italy was blushing darkly He move close and draped His arms on the Briton's shoulders, his hands linked behind the blonde's head. His face was about 2 inches away from the other's and he was shaking slightly in embarrassment. He stared into gorgeous green eyes. Realizing his position, the Italian quickly dropped his arms to his sides and took a step back, hanging his head. _"M-Mi dispiace, Arthur..."_

He said softly Arthur had to pride himself on his self control. The Italian's flirtatious behaviour had caused a light blush to decorate the blonde's cheeks, and his hand twitched slightly, wishing to lay his palms down on the other's hips and keep him in that close position There had been so little distance between them, and his mind was sent into a slightly disoriented state. He cleared his throat awkwardly as italy stepped away, covering his mouth with one hand and hoping to will away his blush. _"It's alright.."_

Arthur replied, lowering his hand from his mouth and giving a curt nod of his head. He grabbed the Aburn haired mans hand and kissed it gently. The young Italian was in awe, having just had his small hand kissed by the Briton he fancied. He blinked once then shook his head slightly to slip away from his dazed state of mind. _"O-Oh, um..We can continue this, if you wish... I don't mind..." _He didn't really want the moment to end being the way that it was, his simple curl took the shape of a small heart.

Almost immediately, Arthur's gaze was drawn to the curl that stood proudly atop Feliciano's head. Slowly, he straightened his posture, loosening his hold on the Italian's hand as he did so and looking at the other personification with slight confusion._ "Continue?_ _And just what do you mean by that?"_ He asked, genuinely curious.

"_We could continue on, if you want. See where things lead to if we carry on"_ He explained then took a chance and placed his arms back to where they rested on Arthur's shoulders

He repeated what he had done before, bringing his face close to the Britons' confused one. It was clear from the shocked expression over his face that Arthur hadn't expected the other to return to their previous condition

This time, the Englishman's hand twitched slightly, the desire to place his palms on the Italian's hips returning, though he restrained himself, not wanting to seem like anything less than a gentleman. "_I see.. So.. Would you like to continue?"_ Arthur asked politely, taking part of his lower lip into his mouth and chewing on it uncertainly.

Feliciano gave a curt nod, a faint blush coating his cheeks. _"It'd make me happy."_ He replied in a soft voice. His golden eyes stared almost innocently into Arthur's as he very slowly moved his face closer to the others'. He finally stopped when their lips were centimeters apart, the blush darkening. _"Shall we keep going, Arthur?"_ He asked in a smooth tone, his breath starting to mix with Arthur's.

_'Since when had the little Italian become skilled in the art of seduction?'_

Arthur stared down at him in silence for a long moment, the inner conflict he was experiencing reflecting itself in those emerald orbs. With hesitation, he lifted his hands, gently brushing them against The italians upper thighs before they reached his hips. _"I think I'd like that.."_ He murmured in a barely audible voice, his head tilting to the side slightly, his gaze focused on the other's.

A shiver ran up Feliciano's spine at being touched so gently. His eyes became half-lidded as he moved in slightly closer, their lips brushing softly. _"Arthur..."_ He whispered in a small voice. He closed the gap between them and smiled ever so slightly into the warm kiss. He could taste tea from the others' lips. He enjoyed it, finding it sweet.

Arthur allowed his eyes to slide closed as he pressed his lips to those of the other nation's. He had no desire to break the contact just yet, so he tenderly massaged his lips against Italy's, using his grip on the brunette's hips to pull him even closer, leaving very little space between them.

His thumbs began to rub small circles over Feliciano's sides, snaking just under the fabric of his shirt. A soft, barely audible noise escaped from the quivering Italian as his muscles relaxed. His eyes slid shut in slight bliss as he moved one of his hands to gently rest atop the Brition's shoulder, feeling so giddy and bubbly just from the simple kiss, another shiver shooting up his spine at the thumbs rubbing circles.

Massaging the others lips with his own, the young brunette refused to pull away even for a second as he didn't want to end the moment.

Gently, he ran his thumb over a vein in the others neck, tracing over it lightly with his dull thumb nail. A small jolt of excitement traveled through the Briton's body at the faint sound of that soft noise that escaped the Italian.

The temptation to take the kiss even further lingered in the back of his mind, but Arthur chose to not deepen it just yet. Instead, he pulled away slightly, their lips still brushing against each other's on account of the lack of distance between them.

_"You're rather good at this."_ He murmured teasingly, a hint of amusement laced with his words before he closed the distance between their lips once again with a chaste kiss.

A small, innocent grin passed the Italian's lips and he giggled softly when their lips connected again. Italy was hoping the kiss would deepen but, as brave as he was trying to stay, he couldn't get himself to take it further in fear of scaring Arthur away. He very tenderly raked his dull nails up the Briton's upper back and over his shoulder to see his reaction.

That alone was enough to cause, the Brit's body to tense slightly in anticipation before relaxing again. A faint groan rose from his throat, but he maintained the contact between their lips, pressing his hips against the smaller mans as his hands gave the Italian a small squeeze, fingertips massaging his lower stomach. The corners of his lips tugged upwards in a small smile, amused by the other.

The squeeze caused Italy to make a soft noise of surprise and he tensed slightly in excitement, relaxing a moment later. The blush that had started to fade away earlier returned, dark crimson staining his cheeks from being massaged so tenderly. The feel of the others fingertips was starting to cause his body to heat up slightly in anticipation, a shy smile gracing his features at the groan.

Within a moment or so, their second kiss came to an end. Arthur pulled away, his hands still in place over the brunette's hips, though his fingers had finally gone still. The faint rose colour that now decorated his cheeks almost seemed permanently in place, but for once, the Englishman overlooked it. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead, let out a low chuckle, his voice huskier than it had been previously

Feliciano gave a soft pout as the kiss ended but the crimson stain coating his cheeks stayed in place as he heard the chuckle, a jolt of excitement coursing through his body. _"W-What's with the chuckling_?" He asked almost in a shy tone, feeling as if he'd done something wrong and embarrassed himself.

The Englishman eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he turned to face the door, which was now slightly cracked.

Italy Covered his face in embarrassment. As England lunged at the door.

_"Ohohohohohonon~ Don't let me interrupt you feeling up Mon petit frère Angleterre~ _" France spat but despite

his light words the tone and the look on his face gave away that he wasn't very happy to find him with his darling little brother.

The Frenchman Slapped England across the face knocking him to the ground and exclaiming

"_Pervert.!"_

He picked up Italy tossing him over his shoulder and turning to leave.

Just as they were leaving Italy mouth to the Englishman on the floor

Lifting his hand to imitate a phone

_"Call me"_

* * *

**_If you like it I could continue but if not this is where it ends ~ I hope you liked it_**


End file.
